Rose Écarlate
by Maliblue
Summary: - Tu m'en veux ? - Oui je t'en veux, je t'en veux de m'avoir menti dans le seul but de me rendre heureuse. Je t'en veux d'avoir joué ton rôle avec brio, sans aucune fausse note. Bravo, je te félicite Malefoy, tu as encore une fois gagné. HG/DM


**- Rose Écarlate -**

Voilà -enfin- ma première fiction sur ce site, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'ai laissé 'Rose Écarlate' mûrir pendant plus de deux ans dans mon esprit et honnêtement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. L'histoire a pris un tournant auquel moi-même je ne m'attendais pas. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ose enfin publier le prologue (court, je l'avoue et que j'ai ré-écrit cinq fois avant d'être satisfaite). Ce prologue me sert essentiellement d'introduction pour introduire un personnage qui deviendra très important pour la suite (même si elle va sûrement mettre beaucoup de temps à apparaître concrètement dans l'histoire).

Pour finir, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire de base, tout appartient à J.K Rowling -à part les personnages que j'ai inventé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous prendrez un peu de plaisir à me lire !

.

_Les vagues dansaient, elles ondulaient gracieusement entre elles, jusqu'à venir s'échouer contre le sable fin. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau bleue. L'air marin venait caresser doucement son visage. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres d'une façon angélique. De mémoire, elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Le cri d'une mouette se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour l'observer, mettant l'une de ses mains en visière sur ses yeux. L'oiseau blanc virevoltait dans le ciel, allant et venant. Il s'approcha de l'eau et s'envola presque aussitôt pour reprendre sa danse majestueuse à une dizaine de mètres du sol. _

_Rose, qui l'avait suivi du regard sans le lâcher, soupira de satisfaction quand celui-ci disparu à l'horizon. Elle ferma un instant les paupières pour profiter de cet instant. Elle voulait le graver dans son esprit, de façon à ce que ce souvenir ne s'efface jamais. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir de cette sensation de bien-être une fois qu'elle serait vieille et défraîchie. Elle entendait la mer, le plus beau son qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné d'entendre. Elle se sentait bien, là, au bord de l'eau. Elle était libre. Dans son esprit vide, elle sculptait de nouvelles merveilles. _

_Des bras l'enlacèrent sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, pourtant, cette étreinte lui parut tellement naturelle qu'elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle laissa son compagnon la bercer lentement de gauche à droite, déposer des baisers sur sa nuque vierge. Rose ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents, déposant ses deux mains sur celles du jeune homme. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, à observer la mer, sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, le silence leur suffisait. Ils étaient bercés par la douce mélopée des vagues. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. La troisième Guerre Mondiale aurait pu éclater qu'ils n'y auraient pas fait attention. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis, était leur amour maladroit. _

_- Je t'aime Rose, murmura doucement le garçon à l'oreille de la demoiselle._

_Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, toujours dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il était beau. Elle avait l'impression que ses iris bleues la transperçaient à chaque fois qu'elle y plongeait son regard dedans. Ses cheveux blonds se contrastaient d'une si belle façon avec le ciel azur qu'il avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange venu des cieux, juste pour elle. Il était son ange. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent d'une façon douce. Il n'y avait rien de brutal, ce baiser aurait pu paraître grotesque, il n'avait rien de passionné, mais la passion qui émanait entre eux n'avait rien d'animale. Elle était sensible, innocente, belle. Cet amour qui les faisait vivre tous les deux n'avait rien d'oppressant. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement, sans arrière-pensée. _

_Rose se recula légèrement pour planter son regard chocolat dans celui de son compagnon._

_- Je t'aime encore plus, dit-elle en affichant un sourire._

_Le garçon lui caressa lentement les cheveux, faisant descendre sa main le long de sa joue, osant pourtant à peine l'effleurer. Aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, Rose n'avait rien d'une princesse, mais elle était pour lui, la plus belle femme au monde. Il l'admirait tellement, qu'il avait peur de la casser à tout instant. _

_- C'est impossible, répondit-il lentement en la dévorant littéralement du regard. Tu ne pourras jamais aimer autant que je t'aime._

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et scella lentement leurs lèvres en une seule et unique étreinte. _

_Leur deux corps enlacés ne faisaient qu'un dans ce paysage féerique. La mer qui continuait d'aller et venir, était le plus beau bruit de fond qu'ils auraient pu rêver d'avoir. Cette scène, tellement magique, aurait pu être comparée à un rêve si ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle était bel et bien réelle._

ooo

Les marches défilaient sous ses pas. Les mètres que la séparaient du sol ne cessaient d'augmenter, pourtant, il semblait en être de même avec le sommet. Quelle était cette peur qui tiraillait ses entrailles ? Elle semblait ne plus être maître de son corps. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres, plus rien ne lui semblait censé. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, était qu'elle devait atteindre le haut de cette Tour le plus vite possible. Sa respiration saccadée en disait long sur son état actuel. Certes, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Certes, elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle correctement, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'empêchait de respirer. Certes, les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter dans son ascension. Elle montait, manquant quelques fois des marches, trébuchants tout aussi souvent. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son mollet droit. Certainement du sang, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de vérifier. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues semblaient être de l'acide. Elles la brûlaient, lui dévorant rageusement la peau. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Plus rien n'avait d'importante à part cette porte à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle qui l'appelait inlassablement. Elle montait, prenait de la hauteur et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place.

Pitié, que tout cela s'arrête, pensa-t-elle sans le formuler.

C'est à cet instant que Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. La jeune fille se redressa lentement sur son lit et regarda tout autour d'elle. Rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passa lentement sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait jusque dans sa nuque. La respiration toujours haletante, elle tenta de sortir du lit. Elle manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol quand ses pieds touchèrent celui-ci. Résignée, elle s'assit au bord du matelas en déposant ses deux mains à côté d'elle. Ce rêve allait finir par l'achever. Elle n'avait pas fait une seule nuit complète depuis la rentrée. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle pouvait être sûre que son cauchemar allait revenir aux galops pour la narguer.

Hermione s'appuya sur la table de chevet à quelques centimètres d'elle et se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient aussi fragiles que du papier de verre. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'elle parvint à marcher dans la pièce noire sans trébucher. Elle s'appuya sur les barreaux du lit baldaquin et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte après une marche semblable à une randonnée en plein désert. La lionne posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna en faisant attention à ne pas faire un seul bruit. Elle sortit de la pièce à pas de souries, retenant sa respiration. La porte fermée en face de la sienne la fit soupirer de soulagement. C'est vrai, il devait dormir à point fermé à cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain tout aussi prudemment et s'enferma à l'intérieur dès qu'elle y fut engouffrée. Étrangement, cette pièce lui semblait être la plus sûre de toutes dans ce dortoir. Quand elle alluma la lumière, elle fut contrainte de fermer les yeux, trop aveuglée par les rayons jaunes qui lui transperçaient les pupilles. Ses cils papillonnèrent une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'elle puisse totalement s'habituer à ce changement d'environnement. Lentement, elle se mit devant le miroir. Le reflet qui lui revint la fit grimacer. Elle était hideuse, et encore le mot était faible. De grosses auréoles violettes, légèrement noires, se dessinaient sous ses deux yeux chocolats. Son teint livide, contrastait avec ses pommettes rougies par la peur. Ses cheveux, encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude, lui collaient sur la peau. Ses boucles ne ressemblaient à rien, sa tignasse trempée par la transpiration lui pesait lourd sur les épaules. Merlin, elle ressemblait à un monstre ! Si Ron la voyait comme ça, il risquait de vite changer d'avis sur sa soit disant beauté. A cette pensée, le cœur de Hermione se resserra sur lui-même. Stop, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses qui fâchent.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et soupira un long moment pour redevenir maître de ses esprits. Ne plus penser à Ron, ne plus penser à ce cauchemar non plus, ni au troll qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle actionna le robinet et regarda l'eau couler en silence. A voir l'évier se remplir, elle s'imagina dans un bain. Un bon bain à bulle qui aurait pu chasser toutes ces idées noires de ses pensées. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir entrer dans une baignoire et faire le vide. Quand l'évier fut plein, Hermione referma le robinet et sans chercher à mettre ses cheveux en arrière pour éviter de les mouiller, elle plongea la tête dans l'eau froide.

Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle sentait l'eau chatouiller son visage, ses oreilles se remplir et le plus beau tout ça, était tout le bien que ce geste lui procurait. A défaut d'avoir une baignoire sous la main pour y baigner son corps, elle avait un évier pour sa tête. Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer et se décida enfin à refaire surface. Elle inspira profondément en sortant de l'eau, se redressant face au miroir. Elle ne ressemblait toujours à rien, mais au moins, elle avait perdu toute la transpiration qui lui parlait le visage. Elle attrapa la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main et s'essuya lentement. Le parfum qu'elle sentait n'était pas le sien. Elle recula le tissu pour pouvoir mieux le regarder et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'emblème de la maison Serpentard. Elle la fixa un instant et finit par ré-enfouir son visage dans le linge. Elle verrait plus tard pour les remords, à son réveil son colocataire ne s'apercevrait même pas qu'elle avait utilisé une chose à lui. Pour brouiller toutes les pistes, Hermione plia délicatement la serviette et la reposa à l'endroit même où elle l'avait attrapé. Elle soupira, malgré le sommeil qui la tiraillait, jamais elle ne réussirait à se rendormir.

Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce à pas de loups. Elle regagna sa chambre silencieusement, allant encore une fois jusqu'à s'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Avant de fermer sa porte, elle regarda celle qui appartenait à son colocataire. Fermée. Aucun bruit n'émanait de sa chambre, pas même un seul petit ronflement. Hermione s'enferma dans la pièce et regagna son lit en courant. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, une petite fille tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas que ses parents se rendent compte qu'elle avait quitté le lit en pleine nuit.

La jeune femme se glissa sous les draps encore tièdes, allongée sur le dos, elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de les fermer. Elle fixait un point imaginaire sur le plafond noir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement. Elle avait peur, peur de se retrouver encore une fois happée dans ce rêve qui la hantant sans cesse depuis le début de l'année. Peur d'être le lendemain. Peur de devoir affronter tous ces regards encore une fois. Peur de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit. Elles pouvaient attendre demain. Finalement, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules une fois qu'elle fut trop épuisée pour lutter. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle dormit d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Un sommeil sans rêve qui ne sembla pourtant ne pas avoir un seul effet bénéfique sur son esprit torturé.

.

**Verdict ? Oui, je sais, on n'en apprend pas beaucoup dans ce prologue, mais c'est fait exprès ! Je l'ai ré-écrit cinq fois (et avec cinq scènes différentes en plus) avant d'être satisfaite -si je m'écoutais, je serais en train de le ré-écrire une sixième fois. **

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos review avec impatiente ! **

**Le premier chapitre arrivera sûrement ce week-end, ou la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de prendre un rythme régulier de publication pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. **


End file.
